


Life is strange (Book of the game.)

by ChloeMeadowsEdits



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Butterfly Effect, Chaos Theory, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Mystery, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Time Travel, episodic, novel version of game, pricefield, slow burn max/chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMeadowsEdits/pseuds/ChloeMeadowsEdits
Summary: Max Caulfield was just an ordinary teenager, studying photography at Blackwell Academy until she discovers she can rewind time allowing her to save her best friend, Chloe Price.They begin to investigate the mysterious disappearance of former student, Rachel Amber. Little did they know that they would uncover a dark side to Arcadia Bay and the more they delve into the investigation the closer they are to being in serious danger.And time travel powers can't always solve everything.This is a book of the game"Life is strange." The characters and the plot do not belong to me and belong to DONTNOD entertainment. I'm just here to put the game into words and add a few extras. You may notice some slight differences or sometimes major differences in this story compared to the game. This is because I thought there was some changes needed to fit better into a story format since it's based on a video game. Hope you enjoy and thank you. :)(Story is currently incomplete. Stay tuned for new chapters.)Warning- Contains Violence, Strong Language, Drug References And Other Mature Themes.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad but I thought I'd post it on here as well because why not. Enjoy :)

Episode One- Chrysalis

When I wake up I am lent against something wet and cold. I lift my head and open my eyes to see not my bed, but a vast cover of grass. I blink and stand up slowly. I am standing in an expanse of nothing but trees, grass and rain.

My heart nearly stops. I stare into the darkness. Forks of lightning illuminate the black velvet sky followed with a series of loud clashes. Goosebumps trail up my arm as the bitter air stings my skin.

"Hello!" I call. No answer.

I keep staring at the dark trail ahead of me and breathe heavily. A bright light pierces into the dense forestry and I almost catch my breath back. But the light begins to flash and distort. I take a few steps forward and squint. It's the lighthouse, just atop the cliff.

I dash forwards, leaving the cover of the trees. I'm trying to run but the wind is so strong, every step takes effort. The hills getting steeper and I can just about hear my own panting over the rumbling sky.

I reach a small wooden sign. It says 'lighthouse.' Almost there.

The view ahead of me is washed over with a grey mist as the rain begins to fill my eyes. I blink firmly and when I open my eyes the lighthouse is directly ahead. I'm at the very peak of the cliff, I turn and look at the sky. I almost stop breathing and my blood freezes to ice. I'd never seen anything like this in my life.

A monstrous spiral of wind is gathering rubble and dust just above the sea. It howls furiously as it spins in spirals, inching towards the shore. It's a tornado. Pieces of rusted metal and plastic soar through the air, launching itself towards the monster.

I walk closer to the lighthouse, fighting against the shock waves of rage until I'm right next to the entrance. I see a dark shadow in the corner of my eye and turn around. A huge boat is pelting towards the top of the cliff at unimaginable speed. I freeze. The boat crashes into the lighthouse. It creaks loudly and snaps in half. It's tumbling towards me. It's too late to get away.

"NO!"


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October 11th everyone! The anniversary of Max's big choice.

My eyelids flutter open. The fuzzy outlines of tables and chairs dance in my vision. I blink and rub my eyes. I'm surrounded by my spinning photography classroom. I breathe deeply and grip tightly on to my desk. Mr: Jefferson is sitting on the desk in front of me, using expressive motions with his hands as he lectures the class.

"Alfred Hitchcock famously called film little pieces of time. But he could be talking about photography as he likely was..." Says Mr: Jefferson. My head snaps up as I try to listen. He stands up from the desk and begins to pace as he speaks.

"These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from color to chiaroscuro." He says.

A ball of paper flies across the room, hitting Kate in the face. She places a hand on her cheek but doesn't bother reading the note or even looking up. I look over at Victoria and Taylor who are both grinning. I scowl at their backs.

"Now, can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" Asks Mr: Jefferson.

"Diane Arbus." Says Victoria.

Victoria's short blonde hair compliments her defined jawline and structured cheekbones. You can tell she's spent a lot of time on her make up, her rosy pink lipstick and perfectly applied foundation. Not to mention that fact that she wears a black cashmere coat which couldn't have been cheap. Pair that with her being a know it all, making her infuriating. 

"There we go Victoria! Why Arbus?"

"Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel like totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children."

"She saw humanity as tortured right? And frankly it's bullshit. Shhh keep that to yourself." He says. "Seriously though I could frame anyone of you in a dark corner and capture you in a moment of desperation and anyone of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? What if Arbus choose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach..."

On my desk next to my journal and Polaroid camera is the photograph I'm planning on handing in for the Everyday Heroes contest. I took that photo in my dorm room using a tripod. In the photo, I'm standing in front of my wall which is almost hidden by a huge collection of my photographs all put together in a collage. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks at the thought of handing this in to Mr: Jefferson. What would such an experienced photographer like him think of this?

I look back at my Polaroid camera and pick it up. I want to take another photo now and maybe hand that one in instead. I face the lens towards me and; keeping a neutral expression, I take a photo. To my horror, the camera shutter sounds louder than usual in a quiet classroom. Mr: Jefferson stops talking and turns towards me. I quickly put the camera back on my desk and shuffle in my seat.

"I believe Max has taken what you kids call a selfie. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition and Max has a gift." He says, his eyes locked on me.

"Of course as you all know the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's, your generation was not the first to use images for selfie expression. Sorry, I couldn't resist." He says with a smug smile. "Now Max since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits."

My eyes fall towards my shoes. "I did know but I kind of forgot." I say, painfully aware of all the heads turned towards me.

"You either know this or not Max." He says. "Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?"

Victoria's hand shoots into the air for one second, then she whips it back down. She clears her throat and projects her voice into the classroom. "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created daguerreotypes a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." She smiles before turning around her chair slightly to look at me. "Now you're totally stuck in the retro zone. Sad face."

Taylor laughs loudly at my expense. If possible, I'm even more embarrassed than before. She turns back around and stares at Jefferson, eagerly awaiting her praise.

"Very good Victoria." He says. "The Daguerreian process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him in your textbook, or even online."

The bell rings and I perk up in my seat. Everybody else is already packing up and rummaging through their bags.

"And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the everyday heroes' contest, I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and can kick-start a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa get it together." He points at Stella and Alyssa who are just standing up from their chairs. "Taylor don't hide I'm still waiting for your entry to. And yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me." He points at me and walks towards his desk.

Victoria's already waiting by the desk as Mr: Jefferson approaches.

Most of my classmates were already gone and I'm only just standing up. I look around at the classroom, at the magazines plastered on the walls. The models on the front pages were posed and photographed by Mr: Jefferson himself. Next to those magazines is a class photo which was taken on my very first week at Blackwell. I can see myself hiding at the back with my arms folded. I may not have wanted to be in the picture but I was ecstatic to see one of my idols at work.

I turn back around. Kate's still in the classroom, staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of her. I cautiously approach her desk.

"Hi Kate." I say.

For a moment there's no response. When she notices me standing over her, she turns her head sharply from the paper.

"Oh, hi Max." She says.

There are dark blue circles under her eyes and her face is pale.

"You seem quiet today." I say.

She sighs. "Just thinking too much..."

"I hear that, want to grab a cup of tea and bitch about life?" I ask.

"Thanks, but not today. I have to go over homework."

I pause for a second, unsure of what to say. "No worries, let's hang later?"

"Sure."

She quickly puts her head back down to her notes, her pen grasped in her hand. The ball of paper that was thrown at her is next to the leg of her desk. I quickly pick it up, unravel the paper and read.

'Dear Kate, we love your porn video. Xoxo Blackwell Academy.'

I frown. Blackwell Academy is known for its false but swift spreading rumours. I re-crumple the paper and lunge it into the bin next to the door.

I walk back to Mr: Jefferson's desk who seems to be stuck in deep conversation with Victoria and can't seem to get out of it.

I always get a little nervous around Mr: Jefferson so I approach him hesitantly.

"Excuse me, Mr: Jefferson, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask.

Mr: Jefferson turns around. Victoria raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, excuse you." Says Victoria, hands on her hips.

"No Victoria, excuse us." He says, before Victoria can protest. "I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture."

I try to look anywhere but his eyes, feeling myself blush slightly at the compliment. I clear my throat.

"I didn't have any time, way too much homework." I say.

"Max, you're a better photographer than a liar, now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you but life won't wait for you to play catch up. Your young, the world is yours, blah blah blah right." He says. "But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur."

I nod slowly, but I know I will never gather the courage to submit a photo. Victoria continues to talk animatedly to Jefferson as I walk away. I rush towards the door but just as I put my hand on the door handle, a bold, bright poster on the wall next to me catches my attention.

Are you an everyday hero?

Find out- enter to win!

EVERYDAY HEROES PHOTO CONTEST

Submit an image that best represents yourself or others in heroic action.

DEADLINE_ October 9th 2013

The winner will fly to San Francisco and represent their school in the National everyday hero's competition at the Zeitgeist gallery on October 11th 2013.

You may submit one image on approved paper for consideration. For those 18 and under, a parent permission form must be included with the image.

I take a deep breath. I don't think I am an everyday hero today.

I open the door of the classroom and step into the packed corridor, relieved that today's lessons are over although images of tornadoes and flashes of lightning still haunt my mind.


	3. Intruder

I take a deep breath and lean against the wall for a moment, watching the students stroll through the corridor. As I stand there I try to push the memory of the dream out of my mind, but it seems impossible. I quickly take my headphones from my bag and begin to relax a little as the soft melody begins to play.

I'm about halfway through the corridor when I stop walking and look up in shock. Logan is holding Daniel DaCosta by the neck of his shirt and pushing him forcefully into the lockers. Logan swings his hand forward and slaps him in the face. I gasp but as I look all around me I realize I'm the only one who notices what's going on. Logan releases his grip on Daniel's shirt and Daniel stumbles back into the lockers. Logan and his two friends who are watching him both stroll away, laughing heartily as they go. Daniel quickly runs away in the opposite direction before I can say anything.

I continue to stroll through the corridor, feeling even shittier than before. I wish I'd done something to help but I know I would have no idea what to do. I find myself at a halt once again at the sight of another poster. The large bold font of the word "missing" seems to jump off the page. I read the information written underneath.

Missing

Missing from: Arcadia Bay

Date missing: Mon April 22, 2013

Other:

Age: 19 years old

Height: 5.5

Weight: 110 IBS

Hair: blonde

Eyes: Hazel

Tattoo on calf of a dragon and a star on the inside of the left wrist.

Rachel Amber

Age: 19

Please call with any information

CALL: Arcadia Bay Sheriff's

(555) 388-6020

In her picture, she looks extremely beautiful. Not the kind of person you would expect to go missing without a trace. She has long honey blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a long blue feather earring in only one of her ears. I assume she might have been a Blackwell student. I sigh, that poor girl.

I reach the end of the corridor and open the bathroom door to find that it's deserted which is a relief because I just want to be left alone with my own thoughts. I take a deep breath, close the door behind me and stand by a sink in front of the mirror. As I look up at my reflection in the mirror, I stare into my own tired eyes. My short brown hair is extremely messy and tangled, and my usual pale complexion is even more prominent, making each freckle on my face stand out even more than usual.

I turn on the tap, gather some water in my hands and splash it on my face.

I shake my hands dry and reach into my bag, pulling out my photo. I stare at it, as if trying to search for any photographic potential it might have.

"Just relax. stop torturing yourself. You have a "gift." I whisper. I wish I can believe those words but I just can't.

"Fuck it." I whisper. I rip the photo in half and watch the shredded paper fall slowly to the floor.

There's a flash of blue in the corner of my eye, I turn around to see a bright blue butterfly fluttering towards the cleaning bucket.

I stare at the butterfly with intense curiosity, there's something mesmerizing about it.

I approach it carefully and remove my camera from my bag. The butterfly is perched on the handle of the janitors cleaning bucket, fluttering its beautiful wings gracefully. Close up I can see small black markings striped across the blue on its wings, it doesn't look like any kind of butterfly I'd ever seen before. The blue is so bright, it seems to be glowing up the entire bathroom. I can almost feel the air moving around me and for a split second I thought that the butterfly might be a spirit. It was an unusual and impossible thought. I shake my head. Silly Max living in her own little dream land. I look through the lens of my Polaroid camera, try to get a good framing and take a photo. I wait for the photo print and I take it from my instant camera.

The door swings open. I quickly put my camera and my photo back into my backpack and hide behind the janitors cleaning area. I peer around the corner to see who entered, finding myself frozen against the wall. It's Nathan Prescott. His dirty blonde hair is ruffled and pointing in all directions and even from this distance I can see that his face is glistening with sweat. He's taking heavy breaths as he paces the bathroom. He turns his head sharply towards the cubicles and looks from the left to right, once satisfied that nobody was there he begins pacing again.

"It's cool Nathan. Don't stress... You're okay, bro. Just count to three." He breathes as he turns towards the mirror. He stares deeply into his reflection as he speaks, his entire body trembling from head to foot. He outstretches his shaking arms to grip tightly onto the sink to allow himself to remain stable on his feet. "Don't be scared..." He tells his reflection, his words only escaping as breathy gasps. "You own this school. If I wanted I could blow it up. You're the boss."

The bathroom door creaks open again, this time a girl emerges into the bathroom. The first thing that stands out is a beanie with her short blue hair sticking out the bottom. She's very stylish in a punk rock kind of way, she's wearing a skull t-shirt under a leather jacket and a necklace with three golden bullets. I've never seen her at Blackwell before. 

She checks every cubicle, checking for potential witnesses. "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk 'bidness.'" She checks the door of the last cubicle, thankfully overlooking my hiding spot in the janitor's area next to it.

"I got nothing for you." Says Nathan, still avoiding her eyes. His hands are still in fists as he grips tightly onto the sink

"Wrong. You got hella cash." She says.

"That's my family, not me."

"Oh boo-hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here."

She steps forwards and holds onto the side of the sink so that she's standing close to him. Nathan simply freezes, his lips tight.

"I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them." She continues. "Man, I can see the headlines now..." She takes another step towards Nathan and leans forward.

"Leave them out of this, bitch."

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself!" She pushes him forcefully in the shoulder so that he sways sideways and is forced to release his grip on the sink.

His face seems to flash in one second from fear to a boiling rage as he reaches for his pocket and pulls something out of it. It's a gun, which he's pointing right at the girl's face. I clasp a hand to my mouth to stop myself from crying out in fright.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" He roars.

The girl puts her arms out in front of her to act as a useless shield and takes several steps back, her eyes wide with horror.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" She's backed up against the wall but Nathan moves towards her, placing a hand above her shoulder against the wall to trap her where she stands. The gun is pointed directly at her stomach. Nathan bashes his hand against the wall behind her in rage.

"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs." Her voice trembles.

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they?"

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" She screams, attempting to push him away. A deafening bang echoes through the bathroom. The trigger has been pushed. The girl is falling limply to the ground. I burst from my hiding spot, holding my hand up in horror as if that would stop it.

"NO!" I scream.

An electric charge rushes through my fingertips, spreading to the veins in my wrists and through my arms.

Everything is in slow motion but literally, the girl is still falling and Nathan's gun has only just hit the hard tiles of the bathroom floor. Then everything stops for a moment. The girl falling freezes in mid-air. Everything around me is blurry and distorted.

Suddenly, everything is going backwards before I can process. It happens in flashes. The girl is alive and dragged back up from the ground and the bullet flies back into the gun. My eyes flutter open and I'm back in class.


	4. Time

"Seriously though I could frame any one of you in a dark corner and capture you in a moment of desperation..." I hold my breath. "Doesn't that seem too easy? Too obvious?"

I freeze in my seat, holding tightly onto the arm of my chair.

A ball of paper flies across the classroom and hits Kate in the face. I look over at Victoria and Taylor smirking.

Mr: Jefferson carries on speaking. Every single word that leaves his mouth, I've heard before.

"... What if Arbus choose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? He had a brilliant eye so he could have taken another approach." Exact... same.... words.

I take my camera from my desk and take a selfie again to test if the same event would occur. When I press the shutter Mr: Jefferson stops talking and everyone's head turns towards me.

"I believe Max has taken what you kids call a selfie. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition and Max has a gift." He says.

My breath becomes shallow, this whole thing should be a dream but I can just tell it's real. I can feel the hard material of the desk beneath my fingertips, see the beams of sun shining through the windows, hear Mr: Jefferson's repeated words crisp and clear. This is real.

"Of course, as you all know the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's, your generation was not the first to use images for selfie expression. Sorry, I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Max since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits."

In my shock it takes me a while to realize my purpose in this... thing that's happening. If I'm back here in my lesson that means that girl hasn't been shot... yet.

"I'm sorry, I feel sick may I be excused?" I ask.

"Nice try Max, but you're not going to get away that easy. We can talk more after class. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?"

I shake my head as Victoria's hand raises into the air again. She answers the question with her same words but this time I listen closely.

"Louis Dauggerue was a French painter who created daguerreotypes, a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror."

I repeat the sentence over several times in my head and take a long deep breath. I really don't want to do this. It probably won't even work but it seems to be my only choice. I raise my shaking hand into the air.

Nothing happens. Just as I expected. I place my hand back on the desk and take another breath.

I raise my hand again, subtly so that my classmates won't notice and concentrate. I can't believe a girl got shot right in front of my own eyes on a normal visit to the girl's bathroom. I shiver as the images of the fear in her eyes flash in my head and I just wish I could have done something to save her. I don't know what I could have done but just... something.

The strange electric spark returns and spreads through my arm. My vision is slightly tainted, as if I'm looking out at the world through thick red tinted glass. Victoria and Mr: Jefferson are having a conversation in reverse but I don't hear their voices audibly. My ears, which are heavy from the extreme pressure are ringing as loud as sirens. And in the background, I can just about hear strange whispers.

I put my hand down when I'm sure that I'm at the right moment in time.

"Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join in on the conversation can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

I think back to Victoria's answer. "The Daguerreian process. Invented by a French painter named... Louis Daguerre. Around 1830."

"Somebody has been reading as well as posing. Nice work, Max." He says.

Victoria twists herself around in her chair and stares at me coldly.

"You can learn more when you finish reading the assigned chapters. Max is so far way ahead of everybody."

The bell rings again.

"And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo into the everyday hero's contest, I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and can kick-start a career in photography. So, Stella and Alyssa get it together. Taylor don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry to and yes Max I see you pretending not to see me."

Mr: Jefferson walks to his desk and Victoria is already there waiting for him just like last time. I stand up and run towards the classroom door.

"I see you Max Caulfield. Don't even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry." I jump at the sound of his voice and walk hesitantly towards the desk.

"I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture." He says.

"I'm not avoiding just..." I turn around and glance at the classroom door.

"Biding time, waiting for the elusive "right moment?" He asks.

"Exactly." I say, looking back at Mr: Jefferson.

"Max, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that 'Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans.' Go on now don't let me stop you."

I nod and Victoria pursues him back into conversation.

I open the classroom door and sprint through the corridor, ignoring the stares from the other students. I burst through the bathroom door and retrace my steps. I wash my face, shred my photo and the blue butterfly flutters in through the window. I take a photo and stay in my hiding spot, my back against the wall. I stand still, breathless as the adrenaline courses through my veins.

The bathroom door opens and Nathan walks in. He stands by the sink and repeats his little conversation to himself. I block him out as I try to think up a plan.

The door opens again and now the girl is there. I peer around the corner. It's strange to see her alive when just a few moments ago, I'd seen her dead. My eyes dart around the bathroom as I try to think of what to do.

"Wrong you got hella cash."

My eyes land on an old-fashioned fire alarm in the corner. I rush up towards it. It's encased in glass. 

"That's my family not me."

"Oh boo-hoo poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumping drugs and shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them, man I can see the headlines now."

I try to smash the glass with my fist but it's too thick.

"Leave them out of this bitch."

"I can tell everybody; Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself!"

I look around the corner again and Nathan is pointing the gun at the girl. I think about running out and telling him to stop but he would probably shoot me and that girl.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with."

I turn back around, sweat dripping down my face. I scramble through the cleaner supplies, in the cleaning bucket and the cleaning cart.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on put that thing down!" Nathan has her against the wall.

"Don't ever tell me what to do! I'm so sick of people trying to control me!"

I kick the cleaning cart in frustration, revealing a silver hammer which seems to glitter as if it knows it's the reason a life is about to be saved.

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs."

I pick up the hammer and approach the fire alarm, swinging the hammer forcefully into the glass, tiny shards of it shatter all over the floor beneath my feet and the hammer falls from my grip.

"Nobody would ever even miss..."

I push the fire alarm. It blares and echoes through the hallways. Nathan's gun drops to the ground.

"No way." He says.

I peer around the corner again, utterly bewildered to see the girl who should now be lying in a pool of blood; very much alive and fury burning in her eyes. She pushes Nathan to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again freak!"

She kicks his legs with force, making him land on the ground in a heap. She leaves in a flash.

"Another shitty day." He mutters.

Nathan pushes himself up from the floor and stares at my ripped photograph on the floor for a moment before fleeing from the bathroom.

I walk slowly towards the bathroom door, clutching at my chest and breathing heavily.

DO NOT FREAK OUT.


	5. Rachel Amber

I swing the bathroom door open. I jump and take a step back, a tall man is standing there. He's wearing a navy blue jacket with a walkie talkie attached to his shoulder. There's a blue cap on his head, which reads 'security' in white bold letters. His mouth forms a frown under his large mustache.

"Hey do you hear that fire alarm that means you should be outside!" He points to the door leading to the campus.

I jump and quickly let go of the door, letting it slam behind me.

"I had to use the bathroom." I say.

He raises his eyebrows. "Girls always use that excuse."

"Excuse for what?" I have to raise my voice because the fire alarm is still blaring.

"For whatever your up to." He flings his hand forward and points at me. "Your face is covered in guilt."

I flinch. "The alarm tripped me out."

"Then trip on out of here Missy, or are you hiding something? Huh?"

I stare longingly at the door leading to the campus across the hall, instead of looking him in the eye.

Principle Wells emerges from behind the hall, clearing his throat.

"Thank you Mr. Madsen, the situation is under control there's no emergency here. Leave Miss Caulfield alone and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job." He says.

I thank Wells in my head for getting me out of that one.

Mr. Madsen glares at me for a moment longer; with one fleeting look at the Principle and a defeated nod of the head, he walks away. Principle Wells lingers in the corridor, his back against his office door.

I walk briskly towards the campus door as the fire alarm finally fades into silence.

"Wait Max." Says Principle Wells.

Reluctantly, I let go of the door handle and walk towards him.

"You look a little stressed out. Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm just a little worried about my... future." I stare at the floor again.

"Your sweating pin-balls is that all your thinking about? You can always be up front with me Max. Or have you done something wrong? Is that it?" He takes a step forward. "Well Max? Talk to me."

I draw in a breath. "I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around in the girls room."

The principle doesn't speak straightaway. He just stares at me, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Nathan Prescott. You sure?"

"Yes, he was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything he was babbling like crazy!" I say.

"Okay slow down. slow down." He waves his hands by his side to silence me. "So now you saw this without him seeing you?"

"I was hiding behind a stall. I have the right to be there it's the girls room."

"I know I know I just want to be completely clear on what happened. Mr. Prescott happens to be from the towns most distinguished family and one of Blackwell's most honored students. So it's hard for me to see him brandishing a weapon in the girls bathroom." He says.

A wave of nausea bubbles up in my stomach.

"So what happened next?" He asks.

"Then.. then he left. I ran out here wondering what to do. Are you going to bust him?"

"This is a serious charge. I'll look into the matter personally thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"That's it after what I told you?" I ask.

"We'll continue this discussion later in my office please go outside with the rest of your class now Miss: Caulfield."

I shake my head when I'm no longer in eyesight. I've heard rumors about the Prescott's practically owning Arcadia Bay and I know he's gotten away with a lot but I didn't even consider the idea that he would get away with this. The whole school could be in danger because of him.

I finally open the door and descend down the three stone steps that lead to the entrance of the school. The heat of the sun beats down on my shoulders the second I leave the building. The October sun is fiery and fierce against the ocean of blue sky. I breath in the moist warm air and look out at the campus. All the other students are either propped up against tree branches or sprawled out on patches of grass under the beams of the sun. I envy all of them. It was almost a reminder that everyone else probably just had a normal day while I'm here trying to comprehend the fact that I just rewound time.

The speakers spread on the outside of the building turn on and I hear Principle Wells speaking from his office. "Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office thank you." My stomach drops.

I turn around to see Ms: Grant, the science teacher standing against the wall. She's holding a large pile of papers and leaning forward slightly, her eyes darting around the campus grounds. She stops when she sees me leaving the building.

"Hello Max." She smiles brightly.

"Hi Ms: Grant." I say, still staring at the menacing speakers.

"I know everybody loves being asked to sign a petition but would you do Ms. Grant a favor and hear me out?" She asks.

"Sure, I always have time for you. What's the petition?"

"David Madison our chief of security wants to put surveillance cameras all over the campus. Halls, classrooms, gym, dorm rooms etc. Blackwell Academy should be a high school not a high security penitentiary."

I nod. "That's crazy I get why schools should be on high alert these days but cameras in the dorm rooms?" I imagine being in my dorm room with the knowledge that I could be watched at any moment, I shudder.

"It's a slippery slope. And its up to you and your classmates to stand up here. Will you please sign the petition to stop our campus going back to 1984."

I nod and Ms: Grant smiles before handing me her pen and paper, where a few names have already been signed at the top.

"Absolutely, I don't mind security but not pure surveillance." I write my name down and hand it back to her.

"I knew you were my favorite new student at Blackwell for a good reason."

Mr: Jefferson's famous photographs are displayed all over the campus. They've been there for a few weeks and sometimes I just stop what I'm doing to admire them. There's so much depth to his photos, so much meaning and inspiration that I could just study them all day.

"Hey Max."

I snap out of my daze and turn around. Daniel Dacosta's there, sitting against a tree branch.

"What's up Daniel." I say.

He smiles, pushing his sketch book closer towards him as he runs the pencil across the page. It doesn't seem like those bullies had gotten to him too much. Good.

"What are you drawing?" I ask.

"Oh, just a quick sketch, nothing special."

He turns the paper around and shows me a half done but so far perfect drawing of the Blackwell campus.

"That's amazing Daniel." I say.

"Someday I want to hang my drawings in an art gallery. That's the dream." He beams. "I can show you my other ones if you want."

"Sure." I sit down next to him on the grass and he hands me his sketch book.

I turn the pages to see mostly portraits of Blackwell students but they are all drawn to extraordinary detail, I wouldn't be surprised if his drawings were in an art gallery someday. One drawing in particular really catches my attention and I pause when I land on the page. The girl looks familiar but I can't figure out why.

Daniel notices me looking closely at the photo.

"It's sad isn't it." He sighs.

"Who is she?"

"Oh yes of course; I forgot, you're new. It's Rachel Amber, she was a student here but she went missing some time back. I drew this portrait of her before she disappeared."

"I've seen her posters in the school. Did you know her?" I ask.

"Not really, but she asked me to draw her portrait once. She got along with everyone here and everyone seemed to adore her." He sighs. "She had a good heart."

"So, what happened to her? There's got to be a story."

"She just stopped coming to class, some say she ran away, some say she jumped off a cliff. I just hope she's okay."

I nod. "Her posters make the campus look so sad. I hope they find her." I stand up.

"Wait before you go, would you mind letting me sketch you? I do put my sketches on Facebook though."

"I'd be honored Daniel makes me feel like a muse."

"Thanks Max."

I smile and sit down on the grass, staying very still. Daniel picks up his pencil and begins his sketch. The pencil seems to fly fluently across the page. I'm surprised when after only a minute or so he's already presenting me with a masterpiece. The sketch is identical to me, he nailed every detail.

"Best portrait ever." I say.

He beams in response. "Thanks Max I'd like to draw you another time if you want."

"Absolutely, see you around Daniel."

I don't head towards the dormitories this time, instead I search for people who might have known Rachel. I want to find out more about her.

I stop searching when I find Hayden sprawled out against a tree, with two girls on either side of him. Hayden is a vortex club member, which is what all of the 'cool' people are in this school so it wouldn't surprise me if he knew someone as popular as Rachel.

"Hey Hayden." I say.

"There she is the retro selfie master." He says.

I thought he'd wonder why I was speaking to him, but Hayden is a 'go with the flow' kind of guy.

"That's me alright. You look relaxed as usual Hayden." I say. He really does, his head is lent up against the branch of the tree as he stares dreamily at the clouds.

"It's a skill one cultivates at Blackwell."

"So I was wondering if maybe you could tell me about this missing girl Rachel Amber, what was she like?" I ask.

"Rachel?" He smirks. "She was a blast, she used to party with us and yeah she was hot."

"Was Rachel a member of the vortex club?" I ask.

"No, Rachel was like her own club. She was actually too cool for us and I'll deny I ever said that."

"What do you think happened to her?"

He stays silent for a while "Uhh whatever happens to people who disappear without a trace."

"I'm more confused than before. It's such a mystery."

"That it is Max. Now I have to get my chemical on and study." He rests his head back against the tree branch.

I pace around campus a little more, practically walking in circles until I'm back at Jefferson's photo display in the middle of campus. A girl with a pink jacket and a ponytail is looking closely at one of Jefferson's photos, her face scrunched up under her oval glasses. I recognize her as one of Kate's friends.

She notices me looking at Jefferson's photo and smiles at me.

"Hey I know you. You're the new quiet girl in Mr: Jefferson's class. Isn't he incredible?"

"I think so. Were lucky to have such a famous teacher. And I actually love his work." I gesture to the photo display behind her.

"Me too. His new urban stuff is great, but I'm glad he came back to his Oregon roots. Screw the East coast elite. It must piss of those pretentious galleries that Mark Jefferson is teaching photography to us Blackwell hicks. Plus he is pretty hot for an older guy. If Victoria wasn't all over him I'd definitely make a move."

"No way." I frown. "You could get him so busted and he's not going to mess around with a student."

"That's what you think." She smirks.

"Now how do you know this?"

"You have a lot to learn here at Blackwell. Rachel Amber absolutely had sex with him, well I heard from a good source."

My eyes widen slightly."Wow... uh...You knew Rachel?"

"Not really. I've seen her hanging with the other cool kids like Victoria. Not my kind of clique but I've heard insane stories about Rachel."

Stella smiles and turns back around to study Jefferson's photo.

I never expected one single walk around campus to teach me so much about this missing girl. Every time someone talks about Rachel they seem to have this dreamy far away look on their faces, as if they were talking about some sort of angel or goddess who disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Rescue

I arrive at the dormitory building, Kate is sitting alone on a bench, her back facing a pair of boisterous football players. I rush towards her. 

"Hi Kate." I say.

She stops staring at a pair of squirrels sprinting on the grass ahead of her and slowly looks up to face me. Her eyes are bloodshot and the bags under her eyes look as though they've been painted with blood. Strands of hair from her usually immaculate up-do bun have gone astray. I really hope nothing bad has happened to her since I spoke to her in class. 

"Hey Max." Her eyes fall back towards the squirrels. 

"You look down. You okay?" I ask.

"I'm kind of over humanity today. Sorry to be a drama queen."

"Is there anything..." 

"Max, I'd like to be alone if you don't mind, I'm sorry."

I nod. I make my way to the dorms, turning around as I go. I have no idea whats caused her to feel like this. I wish I could make whatever it is disappear. 

"Oh look it's Max Caulfield the selfie ho of Blackwell." Victoria and her gang are sitting on the steps leading to the dormitory building. Victoria stands up and glares at me, her hands on her hips. 

"What a lame gimmick." She drawls. "Even Mark... Mr.Jefferson falls for your waif hipster bullshit."

I cross my arms and stare at the ground, face burning. 

"The Daugerrian process sir." She imitates me with a high pitched voice. "You could barely even say that. I guess you got your meds filled."

Courtney giggles, making Victoria smirk. 

"Since you know all the answers, I guess you'll have to find another way into the dorm we ain't moving." She sits back down on the steps next to her gang. They all sprawl out on the steps as much as possible."Oh wait hold that pose." She slips her phone from her pocket. 

Click

I can't believe this I'm going to look like a complete idiot in that photo. I had one arm draped over my shoulder and one crossed against my chest, staring at the grass in self pity.

"So original. Don't worry Max I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social medias. Now why don't you go fuck your selfie."

Taylor grins and Courtney gasps, patting Victoria's shoulder. I bet they think Victoria's roast was out of this world. 

There's a little gap on the step next to Courtney's feet. I squeeze past, Courtney pushes me back with her foot and positions it so it blocks the path again. 

"Are you deaf? Viccy said no entry." She says.

I scowl at them, not letting me enter my home is a low blow. I've never understood Victoria, it's not enough to have looks, talent and money, she still needs satisfaction from the misfortune of others. If Chloe was here, I bet she would put her in her place.

I think about that while I sit on the bench where Kate was sitting, who left. Chloe and I were childhood friends, we used to dress up as pirates and pretend to go on little adventures in the tiny town of Arcadia Bay. But I haven't spoken to her in five years. I haven't even spoken to her since my return to Arcadia but I'm worried it might be too late. 

I jump slightly when a clatter breaks the silence. Samuel the school janitor is placing a ladder against the dormitory building. With nothing better to do, I stand up from the bench and walk up to him. 

"Howdy Samuel." I say

"Well, hello there." He says.

Samuel has a long face and a goatee. He wears a pair of glasses over his creased eyes and his black hair is swept in two sides on the top of his head. He tends to speak strangely, hushed and soft as if everything he's saying is top secret. 

Over Samuel's shoulder there's another Rachel Amber poster which seems to be about the 1000th one I've seen today.

"What's up with these Rachel Amber posters?" I ask.

"Only she would know that, right?" He says.

"Well, I guess. It just makes the campus look sad."

"You can't cover over that sunlight."

"What was she like? She must have been popular."

"Even sunlight can cast shadows. Rachel did both at once, you know? She was like a battery: positive and negative."

I nod, pondering that for a second. It sounds as though he's talking about a different Rachel that everyone else has been talking about. Everyone else painted an image in my mind of her being the perfect school princess, any flaws unknown to the outside world.

"Well, see you later Samuel."

"And watch your step around here Max. After I sweep, I paint."

I nod and make my way to the dormitory steps again, hoping Victoria was getting bored of sitting on the steps for so long.

"What the fuck do you want now?" She says.

I heave a frustrated sigh and turn around. Samuel is walking out of the cleaning shed with a can of paint; whistling to himself softly, he sets it down next to the ladder and returns to the shed. At the top of the ladder there's a rail which is used to hang the paint buckets. I can't help but notice that it's almost directly above Victoria's head. 

I would never usually do this kind of thing. Ever. But that vivid tornado dream, that girl almost dying in the bathroom, that... power and now being denied entry to my own dorm; I think it's made something inside of me snap. 

While Samuel is still out of sight and Victoria or the other girls aren't looking in my direction, I swoop down and snap one side of the handle on the paint bucket. I go back to the bench and watch as Samuel returns with a paint brush, my stomach jolts with every step he takes towards the bucket. 

He takes the paint bucket and climbs to the top step of the ladder, placing the paint bucket on the rail. Above Victoria's head. 

The broken handle snaps, the other side slowly sliding from the rail. The bucket lurches from the rail and slams into the concrete. Gallons of white paint heave out of the bucket, drenching Victoria from head to toe. 

"NO WAY NO FUCKING WAY!" She stands up, examining the white paint spluttered all over her expensive clothing. 

I have to try with all my might not to split my sides in excessive laughter. 

Courtney gasps. "You okay, Victoria?"

Samuel quickly climbs to the bottom of the ladder. "Ol' Samuel is sorry. Wet paint is not good for hair, nope? Sorry..."

"Get the hell away from me weirdo!" Victoria says.

Courtney places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hold on, hold on. We'll get some towels, we'll be right back."

"My cashmere coat is ruined, do you know how much this fucking outfit costs? So move your ass before I dry." Courtney drags Taylor by the arm, they swing the door open to the dormitory building and sprint. Victoria sits down on the step, her head in her hands.

I would jump in the air in triumph but the more I look at Victoria covered in paint; looking so lonely and sad, the more I think I might have crossed the line. 

"Um hey Victoria" I say.

"What do you want Max?" She narrows her eyes at me.

" I am sorry, that's an awesome cashmere coat."

She looks up quickly. "It was but there will be another."

"Well you always seem to know how to pick the right outfits."

"I do have some talent, Mr. Jefferson told me."

"I've seen your pictures, you have a great eye. Richard Avedon- esque."

A small smile forms on her lips."He's one of my heroes. Thanks Max. I hope those sluts get me a towel before they hang a sign on me."

A long awkward pause. Victoria stares into space, squinting slightly. She sighs and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"You deserve a better shot. Sorry about the blocking you and the 'go fuck your selfie'."

That's the nicest thing she's ever said to me.

"That was mean but pretty funny." I say.

She deletes my photo from her phone and slips it back into her pocket. 

"Just one of those days you know."

I nod. "I know exactly what you mean Victoria. I'll see you later."

"Au reviour."

Victoria shuffles over to let me past and I finally open the door to the dormitory building. 

I smile as I walk to my dorm, glad to have had a friendly interaction with someone I thought to be my enemy. I open the door to my dorm room and the sweet familiar smell of washing up liquid wafts through the passageway. I'm greeted by my warm golden fairy lights on the wall, surrounding my photograph collage and the thick pink covers on my bed. 

The blissful moment of peace doesn't last long when my phone practically blows up with messages from Warren, asking me to meet him in the parking lott and bring his flash drive back. I grab the flash drive and leave the dormitory building. Dana and Juliet from my dorm are bickering about something on my way out. 

As I head to the steps leading to the main campus I pause in my tracks. Just ahead of me David Madison the security guard is barking in Kate's face. 

"So don't think I'm blind I see everything here at Blackwell. Do you understand what I'm saying!" He pokes her in the shoulder. 

Kate backs away from him. "No and leave me alone." Her voice sounds so small and helpless, as though she's about to cry. 

I clench my fists and grit my teeth. With the way Kate has been lately this is the last thing she needs. I can't help but feel nothing but pure hatred for David. 

Before I even think about it, I find myself stepping right in the middle of the scene, scowling at David. 

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone." 

He turns around sharply. "Excuse us! This is official campus business." 

"Excuse me you shouldn't be yelling at students or bullying them." 

He raises his eyebrows, as if he was surprised to be accused of such a thing. "Hey, hey nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job." He glances at Kate who quickly moves her eyes to the ground.

"No, you're not." 

"You're part of the problem Missy. I will remember this conversation." He looks at Kate again, the way a policeman looks at a criminal before walking away. 

Kate beams at me, it was the first time I'd seen her smile in a long time. 

"Oh Max that was great. I think you scared him for once. I have to go but thank you it means a lot." 

"Anytime Kate." Although I have no idea what's really going on with her it was nice to see her happy even for just one moment. 

When I arrive at the parking lot there's more Rachel Amber posters attached to the car windscreens. Somebody must have put these up today because I've never seen them around the school before. There's also a truck here; that I don't recall ever seeing in this parking lott, taking up two handicapped parking spaces. Stupid bastard thinks their truck needs those two spots more. 

Warren's leaning against a car at the back of the parking lott. He swings his arm in the air when he sees me. "Come here, Max!" 

I wave back and make my way towards him. He beams. 

"What up Max how are you?" He asks. He opens his arms to pull me into a hug but I'm already rummaging in my jean pocket for the flash drive. He quickly puts his arms back to his sides and rubs the back of his neck. 

Warren is this super cool geek I met in science class. He has brown hair that goes kind of messy at the front and every time I see him he's usually wearing a dorky grin. 

"Here's your flash, thanks." I say. 

He takes it. "No problem. Check out my new wheels." 

I don't know much about cars but I can tell Warren's car is kind of old fashioned. The blue paint has faded slightly. 

"Cool. Very old school."

"1978 to be exact. Now we can go to the drive in. There's one in Newberg just 60 miles away!" He says.

"Your in the wrong time Warren but then so am I."

"You okay?" He asks.

I sigh. "It's been one strange fucking day." 

"I bet. I heard Victoria got a face full of paint. I'd pay money to see a photo of that." He grins. 

It's not surprising that the news spread so quickly. In fact, I was expecting Warren to bring it up. 

"Really? I wish I would've known."

"You probably could have raised a kick starter fund just for that one image of her covered in paint!"

"Had I known that." I laugh. "Anyway, Victoria took down my photo so that drama ended well."

Warren and I proceed to talk about the movies I've been watching on his flash drive. You can learn so much about someone just from their movie taste. He watches a lot of SCI-FI as I would expect from a geek like him, like Akira, Twilight zone etc. After such a weird day, talking about something so normal felt strange. 

"Max are you okay? You seem distracted." He frowns. 

I sigh. "I need to talk to you about something."

Warren nods, his face creasing. 

"I need to get this out of my system." 

"Dr. Warren Graham is in the da' house." He chuckles. "I won't even prescribe you any meds. Tell me everything."

He sits down on the hood of his car and I join him. He looks at me, waiting. I hesitate for a moment, fiddling with the strings on my hoodie. 

"For reals Warren this is between you and me not social media."

"Don't insult me. Max, go on."

"I had this incredibly bizzaro experience in Mr.Jefferson's class today. I mean life changing. Have you ever had a dream so real it was like a movie?" I ask.

Warren opens his mouth to answer and quickly snaps it shut. He's staring out at the parking lott with wide eyes. Nathan Prescott is stomping towards us with gritted teeth, his hands in tight fists at his sides. 

"Max Caulfield right?" He asks. "You're one of the Jefferson's photo groupies?"

I stand up from Warren's car. "I'm one of his students."

"What the fuck ever." He says. "I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms. You best tell me what you told the principle now!" 

My heart thumps against my rib cage. Nathan is fixating me with a dark stare, just like he did with that girl in the bathroom.

"Answer me bitch!" 

"I told him the truth a student had a gun." I manage to say, my voice surprisingly stable. 

"No you told him I had a gun! That's why he dragged me into his office."

"And did what? Give you a stern lecture?" 

His hands curl into tighter fists at his sides, blood rising to his face. "Nobody, nobody lectures me. Everybody tries though, they try."

"You should talk to somebody Nathan." 

"Do not analyze me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself Max Caulfield."

"Take a step back, Nathan Prescott." 

"Oh man, you're telling me what to do?"

"Get away from her dude!" Warren plunges forward and pushes Nathan, forcefully enough for him to stumble backwards. Once Nathan recovers he just stares at Warren, not saying a word. Before I can even process, Nathan swings his head forward. There's a smacking sound when Nathan's head makes contact with Warren's. Warren plunges towards the hard concrete and lands in a heap, holding his head and groaning. 

Nathan looks down at him and prepares to pounce. I firmly grasp Nathan's arm and try to pull him back but he's too strong to restrain. "Hey leave him alone!" I say. 

Nathan shakes his arm free of my grip. He clutches my neck with both his hands and holds very tight. I swing my arm towards his face but miss. My head is pointed towards the sky so I can't even see my target. I thrash my arms in the air and hope I manage a punch but my arms miss every time. 

"Nobody tells me what to do, not my parents, not the principle or that whore in the bathroom!"

My throat begins to tighten. "Stop that! Right now!"

I reach up with my arm until my hand finds his cheek. Gasping for air, I dig my fingernails into his cheek with all the force I can muster. Nathan removes his hands from my neck, groaning in pain. I fall backwards and land in the gravel, catching my breath back. There's a screech of an engine as a large truck slams on the breaks in front of me. I hold on to the front of the mysterious vehicle and pull myself up. 

The girl from the bathroom is sitting in the drivers seat, staring at me with wide eyes. But when I look closely, I realize something. 

"Max?" She asks.

"Chloe?" It makes goosebumps appear all over my arms. Of all the people I would want to see right now, it's her for sure. 

Nathan stops caressing his injured cheek, revealing deep red scratches carved into his skin. 

"No way. You again!" He points at Chloe and makes a leeway towards her truck. 

Warren pounces out of nowhere, tackling Nathan to the ground. 

"Warren!" I scream. 

"Go, go! I got this." He says.

Nathan pushes Warren off, making him land on the ground again. He holds his arm against the ground in a pin hold. 

I want to help him but I'm immobile and just stand there watching like an idiot. 

He begins punching him repeatedly. 

"Get in Max" Chloe swings open the passenger door of her truck. 

Nathan stands up from Warren and charges towards me. I clamber into the seat and Nathan boots the door of the truck making it slam behind me. 

"Get your punk asses out of there now!" There's a constant banging as Nathan continues to kick the door. "Nobody messes with me! Nobody!" 

Chloe revs the engine and speeds out of the parking lott.


	7. Chloe Price

I lean back in my seat once the view out the window is no longer just a whirl of fences and buildings racing by. 

"Man Nathan Prescott is messed up and dangerous. This day never ends." I say. 

"Oh and thanks Chloe..." She rolls her eyes. "After five years you're still Max Caulfield." 

"Don't give me the guilty face at least pretend you're glad to see me." She looks at me and smiles. 

I can't help but smile back."I am seriously glad to see you. Oh and thanks Chloe, it makes perfect sense I'd see you today." 

"Yes it's been that kind of day. So what does that freak want with you?"

"Hopefully nothing after today. So how do you know Nathan?"

"He's just another Arcadia arsehole. Your friend really took a beat-down for you."

"Warren? Yeah I owe him big time." I picture him smothered in cuts and bruises and oozing with blood. My stomach turns at my minds image. 

"You're not the only one in debt and you're already causing trouble." 

"I thought it would be quiet here. Feels so weird to be back." 

"So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" She looks at me in the mirror, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess. It was cool but I felt kinda lonely, out of my league."

"I would think you would fit right in with the art school hipsters."

I chuckle. "Right you look like the cover of hipstergirl.com."

"At least you're still a smart-ass."

"That's why I'm here."

"Please girl you came back for Blackwell Academy."

"Of course it's one of the best photography programmes in the country and my favorite teacher, Mark Jefferson."

She frowns. "So you came back to Arcadia for a teacher not your best friend."

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?"

"No. you were happy to wait five years without a call or even a text." This wasn't technically true, I'd sent her a few messages not long after leaving but stopped. But I wouldn't bother pointing that out to her. 

"I'm sorry. I know things were tough on you when I left." Her Dad had died in a car crash three days before I left. I still remember the look on her Mom's face when she came home that day and the look on Chloe's face when her Mom told her what happened. 

She glowers at me in the car mirror. "How do you know you weren't even here!"

"I didn't order my parents to move specifically to fuck you over Chloe."

"You've been at Blackwell for over a month without letting me know. 'Nuff said."

"I just wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy cliche geek. I totally would have contacted you." 

"I bet you don't use these lame excuses on Mr:Jefferson. Don't use them on me Max."

From that point onward there is nothing but awkward silence.

I look at Chloe in the corner of my eye, her eyes fixed on the road. Her face turns as hard as stone as if trying to wipe away any evidence of emotion. The atmosphere between us since we last seen each other was completely different too. It's as if I'm sitting in the passenger seat of a strangers truck. 

The rays of the afternoon sun bounce on the car windows, creating dancing rainbow lights on the ceiling of the car. I lean down to get my camera, eager to take a picture. I pull the camera out of my bag. Pieces of broken material were torn off, hanging from the camera by a thread. My heart sinks, it must have broken when I fell at the parking lott.

"Broken? Oh man are you cereal?"

"Wow haven't heard that one in a while." She chuckles.

"Not everything changes except my camera has officially taken a shit."

"My step-douche has a butt-load of tools. Maybe you can fix it at my place."

"I need very specific tiny tools." I say, looking desperately back to my busted camera.

"Nerd alert." She laughs. "My step-dad has a fully stocked garage. And he actually is a tiny tool."

Chloe approaches the entrance to her street and parks in front of the garage. Her house looks exactly the same as the last time I seen it. William, Chloe's Dad started painting the house blue but didn't have time to finish before he passed. Nobody finished his job. 

"Welcome home Max."

We both get out of the truck. Chloe rushes towards the front door while I lag behind.

"Come on in don't be shy." She says.

"The house still looks nice." I say.

"Home shit home." Says Chloe.

We go inside the house, which is vacant. I can tell by the buzzing silence and still living room just ahead of the hall. Everything's the same as it was five years ago and suddenly, it felt like I'd never left. The only thing that's changed is the girl living here. I follow her up the stairs and she stops at the first door. There's a black and red sign on her door that reads 'Wrong Way' in a bold font. She swings the door open and collapses herself onto her bed. I cough as the smell of stale weed wafts though the passageway. 

I stand by the door, looking at her room. There are posters plastered on the walls as well as untidy scrawls of writing written in permanent ink. There are piles of dirty laundry scattered all over the squeaky wooden floor as well as old magazines, and other random possessions she probably dropped and didn't bother to pick up. She stumbles over the junk towards her mattress; which is in a different part of her room than I remember, and collapses against it. 

"My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it." She says.

I nodded, staring at the room in disbelief. This is the only thing about this house that shows evidence of the five years that have passed. "It's cool at least we can chill out."

"This isn't exactly my chill out zone my step-fuhrer makes sure of that. Come in and close the door."

I close the door and stand at the edge of her bed, arms folded. 

She swipes something from her bedside table and lights a cigarette, she takes a puff and leans back against the pillows. The smell of the stale weed intensifies and a little wave of nausea bubbles in my stomach. 

She blows a circle of smoke towards the ceiling. "So tell me what does Max Caulfield do for fun now that she's a grown up?"

"I take photos. Of me, the world, everything. It sounds sad but I have a blast." I smile.

"It doesn't sound that sad."

"I'm happiest when I've got a great image in my lens. I'm not lonely, not afraid."

"Now that's inspiring, I don't feel so totally hopeless." She blows another cloud of smoke and closes her eyes. "Put on some music while I meditate, Max."

The CD player tray is empty so I search Chloe's room among all the junk for a CD and as predicted she doesn't have a shelf or anywhere to keep her CD's together and organized. While searching I find a photo box on the floor. I look up to make sure Chloe isn't looking and briefly search through it. There are Polaroid pictures of Chloe and her Dad. In the first picture they are hugging and young Chloe has written underneath in pink gel pen 'me + daddy.' There's a pain in my chest and my eyes sting. I put the photo gently back into the box and carry on looking for the CD.

There's a small metal box pushed under her bed. I have to reach far with my arm to be able to drag it towards me. I open the box and there's a blank CD in a plastic cover, I move it away and underneath is a photo of Rachel Amber. The particular photo was very familiar because it was the same photo used on her missing person posters but it's folded in half. I unfold the photo to see Chloe posing on the other side of her, flipping the bird at the camera. 

The photo is swiped from my hand. "Hey give me that!" 

"Sorry!" My face burns slightly. "I wasn't trying to be nosy obviously she was a good friend."

"That's putting it mildly."

She drops her joint into the ashtray and sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the photo.

"That's Rachel Amber her missing person posters are all over Blackwell." I say.

She looks up from the floor, her eyes glossy. "Yeah I put them up. She was my angel. After my dad died and you moved I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life."

"Man I had no idea."

"Well you never made much of an effort to find out. I was 14 we were best friends."

I shuffle closer to the edge of the bed.

"I never forgot even if I was an arsehole and didn't keep in touch. But you had Rachel."

She nods. "Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the worlds ass. You would laugh at how different we were. She wanted to be a star."

I look back at the picture of Rachel, at her sparkling hazel eyes and golden brown hair. "She looks like a model."

"That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville and into Los Angles."

"What about your mom? What did Joyce think of all this?" I ask.

"She couldn't wait to get re hitched step-dick is one reason I wanted to bail."

"I feel the love. Now when did Rachel actually disappear?"

"6 months ago she just left Arcadia without a word without... me." It's as if the words are too painful for her to say out loud. 

"What about her parents? Are they looking for her?"

"Their in denial. Max I know she's missing."

"I assume you know more than that." I say.

"Before Rachel left she said she met somebody who changed her life then poof." I cringe at the thought of somebody kidnapping her or worse. 

"And you haven't heard anything from her since?"

"Like everybody in my life. My dad, you and Rachel... gone." She shakes her head and sighs. "Can you put on some music now?"

I pick up the disk that I found in the box earlier and slip it in the CD player. I press play and brace myself for some kind of heavy metal punk rock to come blasting through the speakers. But instead the song starts with an acoustic guitar instrumental. Chloe lays her head back against the pillow and carries on smoking as the wistful lyrics flow through the speakers. 

Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream

Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine

You tell me stories of the sea

And the ones you left behind

"Anyway you can find tools to fix your camera in the garage." She says.

"Chloe are you okay?" I ask.

"Sure I'm awesome." She says indifferently. "I just want to blaze and be alone for a moment."

I quickly leave the room to leave her in peace. 

Downstairs next to the kitchen door there's a collage of old family photos in a glass frame hung up on the wall. Chloe's in most of the pictures and she looks so happy and carefree. Chloe on a skateboard with a huge grin, Chloe high up on a swing with her arms in the air and one of her running towards a flock of pigeons. This is how I remember Chloe, always having a smile on her face. 

The sunshine from behind the glass patio door cheerfully lights up the room including an old wine stain that Chloe and I made ourselves years ago. I sit down on the couch and lean back, smiling to myself as I run my hand across the material. We used to pretend this coach was a pirate ship. 

I stand up and open the patio door leading to the back garden. The garden is pretty much empty apart from William's old BBQ, an old drawing that Chloe and I done and Bongo's grave. Bongo was Chloe's cat years ago but he sadly got run over by a car. 

The swing was made by William especially for Chloe and I. I sit down on the swing and keep my feet on the floor. I stare into the blue sky and the sun peeking just behind a cloud. Being here reminds me of so many wonderful memories. Years ago, Chloe and I could just stay here forever plotting our future which always involved each other. 

It was 2008, the last year Chloe and I spent together before we drifted apart. I was sitting on the swing, swaying slightly as Chloe had taken a break from pushing me. Her long hair was blowing slightly in the gentle breeze.

"What do you truly want to do when you grow up?" I asked as I stare out at the blue sky as if trying to read our future in the clouds.

"Max I'm already grown up. What about you?"

"Travel." I said. I turned around to look at Chloe as I spoke. "That would be awesome. Explore the world go far from here."

Chloe's mouth dropped open in mock anger. "Far from me? Thanks a lot dude!"

"Dude you would totally come with me. I need a bodyguard for our adventures."

Chloe beamed. "I would be like Laura Croft except real. That would be majorly cool."

I nodded. "Totally.We'd have cars and boats and planes all over for instant escape and no adults could tell us what to do."

"Count me in. What would you do while I was body guarding you?" She asked.

"Maybe take pictures of our adventures." I looked out at the sky again. "I would love to be a photographer. As if I ever could be." I sighed.

"What are you talking about? Max, you are a photographer. Your pictures could be in a museum. Someday they will. I believe in you."

I can still hear Chloe's music drifting from upstairs as the song approaches the chorus. 

I'm somewhere, you're somewhere

I'm nowhere, You're nowhere

You're somewhere, You're somewhere

I could go there

But I don't

I wonder if this song reminds her of Rachel.


	8. Step-Douche

The smile fades from Chloe's face. "Turn it off, turn it off!"

I press the power button on the CD player. Chloe jumps off the bed and flings her cigarette into an ashtray on her desk.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit!" David calls.

"Dude, the musics not even on!" Chloe calls back. "...Asshole." She whispers.

"I'm coming up we need to talk!" Heavy footsteps are making their way up the stairs, each step louder than the last.

"No fucking way!" She whispers. "You need to hide now! My Step Dad will kill me if he finds you here!" She runs to her bedroom door and stands against it. 

"Chloe what's going on open this door please." He's right outside the door now. Chloe presses her back harder into the door. 

"Chill I'm changing is that okay?" She calls back. "Max find a place to hide now." She whispers, gritting her teeth.

I turn around and open the door to the closet.

"Chloe what are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm coming!"

"Chloe you're stalling."

"I'm changing give me a minute."

I squeeze myself inside the closet against Chloe's clothes and close the sliding door behind me.

"Don't get smart just let me in now please."

I stare through the tiny gaps in the closet. David pushes on the door handle from the other side causing the door to rattle.

"I'm giving you exactly three seconds to open the door. One.. two.. three."

The door swings open and David appears at the doorway. He's giving Chloe the exact same stern look he gave me in the corridor earlier today. I freeze against the block of wood at the back of the closet, practically holding my breath.

"What's going on in here?" He asks.

I can hear my own thumping heartbeat and worry that David might hear it.

Chloe stands in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips. "Jesus I'm just trying on clothes you're so frigging paranoid."

"Yeah combat will do that to you." He paces around the room, surveying every corner. "One of my guns is missing. Did you take it?"

"Oh God, I didn't take your stupid gun. You do know I believe in gun control."

David's heavy footsteps echo around the room. Chloe's watching him closely. He picks up the cigarette from the ashtray and my heart does a leap.

"Wait is that grass? You've been toking up again in here?"

"Oh yeah guns, weed. You're trippin' balls."

"I'm sick of your disrespect tell me the truth that's an order!" he's staring daggers at Chloe, his face turning blood red. Chloe cowers away a little. My mind returns to the bathroom when she was fighting to escape Nathan's rage. When Nathan was holding his gun at her and she cowered away from him, trapped in his clutch against the wall. I swung the closet door open and jumped out. 

"I'm sorry. That was my joint." It was only after a few moments of silence did I realize I even left my hiding spot. 

Chloe stares at me open mouthed. David turns around and meets my eyes.

"Well well, I don't like strangers in my home. Especially dopers." He walks towards me pointing in my face, I back up against the closet door. "So you're bringing drugs into my home. How about if I call the police? That would screw up your spotless Blackwell record. You do seem to get around Max. I'm sick of you losers dragging Chloe down. Missy you sure do like to pop up and start trouble like this afternoon. You don't have anything smart to say now do you? Hugh?"

Chloe grabs his arm and pulls him away. "Get the hell away from her man! Stop harassing my friends!"

David turns to Chloe. "You don't have any friends."

"Like you know you're not even a real cop you're a fucking security guard."

"I was a solider Chloe." He says. "And Max, if I see you here again you'll learn all about real trouble." He leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

Chloe sticks her middle finger up to the door. She turns to me and smiles.

"Because you're such a bad ass Max, let me show you my new toy." She rummages through a storage box next her bed and returns with something hidden behind her back.

"I'm Price, Chloe Price." She flings a gun forward from behind her back, aiming it at my face. "Bang!"

I reach out and grab the gun, turning it away from my face. "Jesus put that thing down!" 

"Chillax sista, it's not even loaded. Yet."

"I thought you believed in gun control?" I ask.

"Yes, I believe I should control the gun. It's the men who need to be checked. Do you trust Nathan or David?"

I don't answer, my face still flushed red.

Chloe sits down on her bed, beaming. 

"Thanks for taking the heat. We totally smacked his punk ass down Max! He's no match for me and you now! That was an epic win!" She says.

I silently disagree. All I can think about is how much trouble I could be in at school. 

"You're giving me a look I haven't seen in a while. What's the problem?" She asks.

"Why steal the gun from your step-dad? You know you're going to get busted."

She frowns. "Or somebody like Nathan bust me with a cap. Screw that. I need to cover my own back." 

"Your Step Dad won't let you off the hook that easy." 

"What the hell does he need another gun for? To mow down Bigfoot cheerleaders?"

"This is all just so scary." 

"I know Max. But I do feel safer having a five millimeter in my pants."

"Can you actually use it?" 

"After about a hundred online videos, hell yeah." 

"Just don't keep in your pants, okay?" 

"Max, I'm not looking for trouble. I just want protection. If anybody in this country should have guns, if should be women. Anyway let's sneak out of the window. There is one cool place we can hang in this hick hole."

I actually like that idea. I was just starting to crave fresh air and nature. I want to take pictures. Chloe and I used to sneak out the window all the time when we were kids, back when we used to play pirates and go on little adventures around Arcadia Bay. I bet Chloe's sneaked out countless times since then. I pull the chair out from Chloe's desk and use it to reach the window. I look back at Chloe and jump out and landing on my feet in the soft grass. Chloe lands next to me. 

After a short drive in Chloe's truck we arrive at the trail to the lighthouse. As soon as I get out the truck I know exactly why she took us here. It instantly brought me all the way back to our childhood. This place is basically a mark of our friendship. And we've left our own mark behind with all of our friendship graffiti which could still be there if it hasn't been eroded by wind and rain. 

Chloe's already ahead of me, halfway at the top of the cliff. I tail behind her, taking in the scenic atmosphere.

This place just feels so familiar, but it feels strange. Of course it shouldn't be if Chloe and I came here all the time as kids but that was a lifetime ago and this place is making me feel like I've been here recently. 

"Isn't this awesome sauce. Totally reminds me of when we were kids." She turns around to see how far behind I am."Come on slowpoke!"

"Hold on!"

Chloe continues up the cliff and I continue to stare at the scenery. The lighthouse standing tall upon the cliff, the large groups of trees and then the sign pointing towards the lighthouse. I stare at the sign and then I understand. I have been here recently, in a dream.


	9. Secrets

I run to the top of the cliff. Squirrels run to the top of tree branches as I pass and wings flutter as the blue-jays swarm the skies. I reach the top of the cliff and look over the edge. The golden sand lies just below me, the crystal sea crashing against it. The sky is smothered with hues of fiery orange and yellow framing the sunset. The wind is strong but the heat is still blazing, soaking into my skin. As if on instinct, I take my camera out of my bag. 

Chloe is sat on a bench in front of me. I take a picture of her, framed by the sun and join her side. 

I sit down next to her. "Sure you don't want to be alone?" I ask.

"Have a seat Pete!"

I smile and sit beside her, sighing contently. After a day like this it feels nice to just sit down for a while.

"My pleasure, feels nice out here after all that drama."

"You really took one for team Chloe." She says. 

"I'm not as brave as you and David is indeed a step-Douche."

She nods. "I'm sorry you had to experience it first hand."

"You have to live with him." I say, cringing at the thought. "Has he always been this way?"

"Ever since my desperate Mom dragged his ass into our home. I never trusted David."

"He freaked out on poor Kate Marsh today."

"I know her. She's cool. Only that prick would bully her." She says.

"He has some kind of weird agenda."

"He has a lot of secret files. Rambo still thinks he's gathering enemy intelligence. Did you take a peek?"

There was no use denying it. Chloe knew that that would be the first thing I would do even after all this time apart. "Well yeah I couldn't help it." I say.

"Never change. What did you find?"

"Creepy photos of Kate March, other Blackwell students."

"This dude takes his job way too seriously he thinks he's still at war or something. He's a total surveillance fetish I worry there are spy cams in the house."

I bite my lip. "I knew you didn't know. Chloe, your house is under surveillance."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, her eyes wide.

"There are cameras all over the house. I saw it on a monitor in the garage."

Her eyes crease and she grits her teeth. 

"I knew it! He is so hella fucking paranoid." She sighs. "I'll keep this a secret for now."

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss." I say.

"No wonder I'm so miserable. Everybody in this town knows everybody's secrets."

"What's Nathan's secret?" I ask, the word secret brought my thoughts back to him and the entitled Prescott family since they certainly have something to hide.

"He's an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxative..." She paused. "And he dosed me with some drug in his room."

I can't stop my mouth from dropping open in shock. "What?"

"I met him in some shithole bar that didn't card me. He was too rich for the place and too wasted. And he kept flashing bills." She says.

I'm leaning forward on the bench as I listen.

"Just tell me what happened Chloe, now." I whisper.

"I was an idiot. I thought he was so blazed it would be an easy score."

"You needed money that bad?" I ask.

"Actually, yes. I owe big time." Her face drops. "And I thought I would have enough for me and Rachel if she showed up."

"How much do you owe?" I ask.

"Three grand plus interest." She says, I resist the temptation to ask why she owes that much money and to who and let her continue, anxious to hear about what happened next. "And before I could get a chunk of that from Nathan, he dosed my drink with some shit."

"God Chloe, I can't believe this." I breath. But then the clouded memory flashed in my mind of Nathan pulling a gun so suddenly from his pocket and aiming it at Chloe, his finger on the trigger, intending to kill. I shuddered. "I mean I do. Then what?"

"I know I passed out on the floor..." she avoids my eyes as she speaks, staring out towards the cliff. "I woke up and that perv was smiling, crawling towards me with a camera." She blinks slowly.

My stomach does an uncomfortable flip. 

"Go on." I urge.

"Everything was a blur. I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp. Nathan freaked, so I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out." She says quickly, then takes a deep breath. "Max it was insane."

"Chloe, that is so fucked up." I say, my voice sounds strange in my ears. Shaky and unstable. "What did you do then?"

"I figured I would make him pay me to keep quiet." She says. "So we met in the bathroom."

"...And he brought a gun." I say.

"That was Nathan's last mistake."

"What are you going to do? Pop a cap in his ass? Let's call the police." I say.

"Screw that. You've already told the principle and I'm sure it's useless."

"I won't always be here to save you." I say.

"You were here today Max. You saved me! I'm still tripping on that. Seeing you after all these years feels like..." She stops mid sentence like she was unsure how to finish her thought but I know exactly what she meant without her even having to tell me. Somehow, it just feels like we we're supposed to be here, brought back together by fate.

"Destiny?" I ask. There's a long pause. Chloe leans forward on the bench, suddenly dismal. I hesitantly place my hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her but gave her space between us on the bench in case the affection was unwanted. She stands up from the bench and stands at the edge of the cliff, staring at the view of the town. I stand up and join her. 

"If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her Max." She says.

I stay silent and stare at the view of Arcadia. I have no idea what to say to Chloe. She had been through more than I can imagine in the time I was gone and there were no words to make it better. 

Watching the view from the top of the cliff is a beautiful sight. The townsfolk the size of ants, the charming little shops with painted welcome signs, fishermen standing by their stalls with pamphlets, all squashed underneath the painted orange sky. From here, everything looks small, insignificant. Could it be possible that Rachel is somewhere down there, too small from this height to be seen but too far away on lower ground? 

"This shit pit has taken away everyone I ever loved!" Chloe says. "I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass."

I want to say something to console her but a sudden overwhelming sensation of dizziness takes over me. I drop to my knees and close my eyes. There's a pressure and a throbbing in my head. I hold my head tightly in my hands to stop it from splitting open. I snap my eyes open when the pain ceases and a loud crashing sound follows. I am no longer at the top of the cliff with Chloe, overlooking Arcadia in the sunset. I am back at the start of the trail, surrounded by darkness. The sky emits beams of blinding light before each crash, with it's long trails of electric blue fork lightening.


	10. Everyday Hero

I can barely move or even breathe. I stand still and turn lightheaded as my breathing turns to hyperventilating. When I look up I can't see Chloe at the top of the cliff, the fog and rain blocks my view. I don't even know if she's there. My tears freeze to my cheeks. I'm completely alone and helpless.

But I must find out if Chloe is there, she could be in danger. I take a deep breath and walk as fast as the wind will allow. There's a rustling in the bushes but I try to ignore it and place all my energy on lifting one foot in front of the other. But the rustling gets louder. I stop for a second and listen. The bushes are moving. 

Something leaps from the bushes. I gasp and jump back. There's a doe standing in front of me, staring directly into my eyes. I stare back for a moment and realize it's milky brown fur is transparent. I can see all of my surroundings through the doe, as if I'm looking through glass. I approach it cautiously and once I get close the doe darts forward and stops further uphill staring at me again. Call me crazy but I think this doe wants to be followed. 

So that's exactly what I do. I struggle up the cliff again through the wind and rain. The branch of a tree ahead of me snaps itself from it's roots and lurches to the ground, blocking the path ahead of me. It's too wide for me to step over. But the doe seems patient, she stands there and waits. 

I lift my hand into the air. I need that tree to move so I can go to the top of the cliff and find Chloe. I need to make sure she's not in danger. My surroundings turn to swirling blotches of red, the sound of the storm is drowned out and the tree branches wave backwards in the wind. The only thing that doesn't move is the doe, she seems as though she's in real time unaffected by my rewind. The tree flings itself upwards, fixed back into the roots. I put my hand back down and the doe is still watching me closely. 

I follow her again and she leads me to the peak of the cliff. The tornado is there again, in the exact same place as it was before, just as massive, just as violent, just as terrifying. I turn around and look at where I last seen Chloe, by the edge of the cliff in front of the bench. But she isn't there. 

The doe dashes ahead of me and I keep following. I come to a halt by the lighthouse and step back a little, this is where I woke up in my last 'nightmare' when I woke up just before the lighthouse had a chance to crush me. If it happens again, I could die for real. 

I stand back a little more, far out of reach from the lighthouse. And sure enough, a boat soars through the sky and crashes into the lighthouse, breaking the light clean off. It tumbles to the ground and rolls of the edge of the cliff. 

I run towards the doe, who is standing by the edge of the cliff. I'm a step away. But the doe fades from existence. It happens so suddenly I nearly jump. It was as if the doe was never there in the first place. 

Where the doe was standing is the page of a newspaper, hung on the tiny bit of railing that's left around the edge of the cliff. I grab it before the wind takes it. I have to strain my eyes against the darkness to be able to read the print. The article is dated October 11th of this year but it's only the 7th today. 

The paper warns of an impending tornado. I gasp and the wind snatches the paper from my hand. I watch it wither away from me, towards the storm. I stare at the tornado, my mouth gaped open. The tornado is moving slowly, closer towards the shore.

There's a hand on my shoulder. The tornado is gone and replaced with the sunset. I'm no longer freezing cold. The lighthouse is intact and Chloe's hand is on my shoulder. But I know with absolute certainty this time, that everything I just experienced was real. My shaking legs give way underneath me and I'm kneeling on the floor next to the edge of the cliff. 

"Chloe, you're here. I'm back. Oh my Lord. This is real. It's real. Oh man this sucks." My voice escapes as panicky gasps. My heart is pumping violently and my hands are trembling. 

Chloe sits down in front of me. "Max what's going on? You totally blacked out." 

"I didn't black out. I had another vision. The town is going to get wiped out by a tornado." I say.

Chloe stares at me, her eyes wide. I can tell she thinks I'm crazy and I don't blame her. 

"Oregon gets about five tornadoes every twenty years. You just zoned."

"No no I saw it!" I grip Chloe's hand. She needs to believe me. I can't hold this knowledge on my own. She holds my other hand and listens. "I could actually feel the electricity in the air." 

I can feel my hands tremble in Chloes and she squeezes them gently. 

"Come on take a breath okay." She says.

"Chloe I'm not crazy. But there's something else I have to tell you." I take a deep breath. "Something hardcore."

"Talk to me Max." 

"I had the same vision earlier in class. When I came out of it I discovered I could reverse time." It sounds even more absurd when I say it out loud. "Like I said, not crazy." 

"But high, right?"

"Listen to me how do you think I saved you in the bathroom?" I ask.

She places a hand on my shoulder. "By reversing time yeah sure." 

"I saw you get shot Chloe. Saw you actually die." She shakes her head. "I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm."

"Okay I see your a geek now with a great imagination but this isn't anime or a video game. People don't have those powers Max." She says.

"I don't know what I have but I have it and I'm scared shitless."

"You need to get high it's been a hella insane fucking day." 

I shake my head. She still doesn't get it. Everything that happened today was not in my head and I know it. 

A droplet of ice cold water hits my cheek. I wipe it away and look at the sky, expecting to see rain. But it isn't rain. It's snowflakes. 

"What the hell is this?" Chloe asks. 

"Snowflakes?" 

Chloe stands up. 

"It's like 80 degrees how?"

"Climate change. Or a storm is coming." I stand up. 

She has her hands by her sides, staring at the sky. "Max start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

I take a breath and tell my story from beginning to end. I begin to feel lighter and lighter the more I talk, until I feel completely weightless. The fear and loneliness I once felt finally disappears. 

I look over at a tree by the edge of the cliff and notice that Chloe and I had written 'Max and Chloe BFF pirates 2008.' I smile. 

I have Chloe on my side again. 

End Of Episode 1


	11. A New Day

Episode Two- Out Of Time

I jolt awake at the sound of my alarm clock and groan as I lean over and hit snooze. I take the remote for my CD player and hit power. A chilled out tune starts to play, perfect to start my morning with. I just lay there for a moment, looking around at my room. There's piles of SCI-FI books laying on the dusty drawers and unused cushioned chairs, piles of paper and post it notes spread all over my desk, walls and floor. I frown at the sight. 

I get out of bed and do a quick tidy up. I barely got any sleep last night, I stayed up researching time travel mechanics. But I wasn't able to learn much about myself from all of it, since most of it is just fiction. And the articles I found where they think time travel could be real, was all just speculation. They also made my head hurt. I looked at everything from wormholes to quantum physics and of course I still don't have slightest clue how I obtained these powers. I even confided in Warren, without telling him about my power of course. I just pretended I suddenly have an obsession with SC-FI and the concept of time travel. He emailed back immediately with a huge list of time travel classics. And I looked into all of them and wrote notes on the post its. Man if only I had the motivation to study for my classes like this. 

I turn around and look in the mirror. My eyelids are red and swollen. I only had about two hours sleep after giving up on my research and collapsing into bed. Then I was asleep the instant my head hit the pillow. I check my phone and I have a message from Chloe. 

C- u there mad max

M- Like I said. Always for you :) :) :) :) 

C- NO EMOJI!!!!

M- :(

C- meet me at the diner in 40 

M- I'll be there 

C- do not be late or I'll know time in not on your side 

C- Don't get high like in my room

M- On my way. :) 

C- u r EVIL 40 minutes or else 

I smile. It feels amazing to have Chloe back in my life again. Just like old times. And going to the Two Whales Diner will be like old times too. Chloe's mom Joyce has worked there for years and she makes the best belgium waffle in the whole world. No over diner could even come close. 

Today my first lesson doesn't start until 11:00. I have the language of photography with Mr: Jefferson which I'm very excited for of course. And it's only 8:00 so I have plenty of time to spend with Chloe before my classes start. 

I take my shower supplies from my cupboard and head out the door with a smile on my face, positive about the day ahead. Straightaway I notice Courtney outside of Victoria's door who resides in the dorm room opposite me. Victoria is barking orders at her while she just nods and says "Of course Victoria." I almost expect her to bow and salute her. 

I walk through the hallway towards the showers and my phone buzzes in my pocket again. I take it out to check it, expecting another text from Chloe. But it's an unknown number. When I read the text, my whole body freezes. 

Keep your smart mouth shut about everything. Or I'm coming for your ass. I know where you sleep. 

I shiver. Who the hell is this? I assume it must be Nathan. 

I try to shake it off but note that I must stay on high alert from now on. I head to the showers. Kate is there, standing in front of the sink, brushing her teeth with her head dipped down in dismay. 

"Hey Kate, how are you doing?" I ask. 

She pulls her toothbrush from her mouth, it seems as though she had finished brushing her teeth a while ago but just carried on with mindless motions of circling her teeth with the bristles just for something to focus on. 

"I'm here. Thanks again for standing up for me, yesterday. I needed that." 

I nod. "Anytime, that guy has issues." 

"Doesn't everybody here." She frowns. "By the way Max do you still have my copy of the October Country?" 

I'd almost forgot I lent that off her. "Oh. Yes of course, it's great so far. I didn't realize Bradbury was such a poet." 

"Can you please bring it back to my room this morning? I just need to take some notes for class." She smiles. 

"Absolutely I'll bring it by later." 

I step into one of the shower cubicles and get undressed, hanging my pajamas up on the hook. I turn on the shower and allow the warm water to sock into my stiff muscles, I didn't even realize they were until the hot water soothed them. 

The door opens to the showers and I hear a voice. 

"What's up Kate?" 

Uh oh. I know from the voice I just heard that whoever it is, is not going to help Kate's day get any better. Because Victoria walked in with one of her minions as well I think. 

"School." She says, flatly.

"That's it?" Asks Taylor. 

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework." Says Victoria. 

That video again. I'm beginning to wonder what the hell their talking about, since Kate and viral videos at parties are two words I would never expect to hear in the same sentence. 

"Victoria that wasn't me." 

"Oh my god right." Says Taylor. 

Victoria scoffs. "Don't be shy I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video." 

Taylor bursts out laughing. 

"You're going to be sorry someday." Says Kate, her voice is shaky. There's footsteps and the sound of the door slamming behind her. She can't even brush her teeth without being bullied. I'm starting to regret being nice to Victoria yesterday and now I'm glad she got hit with that paint. 

"Oh boo-hoo I'm sorry you're a viral slut." She calls after her. "I'm sure she had fun." 

"Looks like it." Taylor giggles. 

"I know Nathan hooked her up and you know he has the good shit." 

I freeze on the spot at the word 'Nathan'. 

"Preach it sista." 

"Yuck I still have god damn paint all over my face. Good thing my faithful minions took their sweet time bringing me a towel." 

"We ran all the way..." 

"Give it a rest, Taylor. Now I know if I'm in an accident I won't rely on you or Courtney for help. You can hang out with Kate... or Max." 

"She's a weirdo with that dumb camera." Taylor says. 

"I hate that I'm so quirky crap. Anyway let's leave the link to Kate's video so everybody gets a chance to see her in action." 

"You are such an evil-beeatch I love it." 

Taylor starts giggling and I hear the door to the showers close behind them when they leave. I quickly put on the clothes I brought with me; which was just a simple shirt and jeans as always. I step out of the shower. The link was written on the mirror 'KatesVid.com' 

Before I brush my teeth I smudge the link with my hand, it was written with red lipstick so luckily the writing become indistinguishable easily. Even if I can stop one person from watching it, it's worth it. 

I return to my bedroom and grab Kate's copy of the October Country from the shelf. I quickly leave my room and approach Kate's door. 

I knock the door gently. Hopefully, I can get to the bottom of why she is feling so down lately.

"Kate, you in there?" I ask. 

"Yes I'm here. Come in Max."


	12. Viral Video

I open the door but the room is completely different than how I remember it. The curtains are still drawn and dirty clothes are scattered all over the floor. There's a piece of cloth wrapped around the mirror on the wall and her bin is overfilled with crumpled up tissues. Her violin lays abandoned on the couch. I used to hear the violin playing softly, radiating from her door every morning but I stopped hearing it last week. 

"Hey Kate, I brought your book."

She looks up at me slowly, her eyes misty. "Max, why did you step in between David and me yesterday? I'm glad that you did but..." She stops and looks back at her desk. 

I approach the desk. "I hate bullies. David Madison should know better."

She nods. "I was hoping he would. But it's nice to see that you care about me." 

"Kate, I actually do care. So, what's the story between you and David?"

"Well, he's a total paranoid ass! He thinks I'm part of the vortex club. Yeah right." 

"So what about this video? And I swear I haven't watched it." This is the first time I've asked her about it. I've never heard about it directly from her, only from gossipers around the school. 

"I can't even watch it Max..." 

"I won't either." 

"Thank you, Max. Do you know how humiliating this for me?" 

"I know this sucks Kate but tell me about the video and maybe I can help." 

She starts fiddling with her cross necklace. "Basically I went to one Vortex club party and ended up making out with a bunch of people and I have no memory of it." 

"It doesn't sound like you. I can't see you partying with Victoria." 

"I didn't."

"You have to tell me more than that. What happened at the party? Did you drink?" 

"I swear to God I had one sip of red wine and then I had water." 

"Not enough to get wasted is it?" 

"I don't get wasted. Ever. I take a sip at church and I don't end up on a viral video."

"Did somebody drug you?" 

"I remember... I remember getting sick and dizzy. Then Nathan Prescott said he would take me to the hospital." 

"Nathan Prescott? Oh shit!" 

"He was being nice for a change when he offered to help me." 

"He's the opposite of nice. What next?" 

"All I recall is driving for a long time. Then I woke up in a room. I thought it was a hospital because it was so white and bright." She begins running her cross necklace through her fingers. 

"Go on, I'm listening." I say. 

Her face turns pale and her gaze turns far away as if in a trance as she recalls the memory. "Somebody was talking to me in a soft voice. I thought it was a doctor until I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck and...and." 

"And?" 

"That's all I remember! I don't know what happened. I woke up outside my dorm room the next day. I didn't have any marks or bruises, but I felt gross." 

"So who took the video of you at the party?" 

"I have no idea. Probably Victoria. She was there being her mean self." 

"Jesus Kate. I'm sorry. This is serious shit." 

"How do I get a viral video taken down? I know it's already spreading. What if my church sees that? I need to know what to do." 

"Kate, we'll figure it out. I'll check back later okay?" 

"Thanks Max. You can put my book there near my bag." 

I nod and put down the book. 

"So Max, can I ask you a question? And please be honest." 

I nod and turn around to face her. 

"Absolutely Kate. Anything." 

"I need to find out if Nathan Prescott helped me or hurt me at that party. Should I go to the police?" 

"Yes. You should definitely go to the police, Kate. I totally believe every word you say. Nathan Prescott is truly dangerous." 

"Bless you Max. I will go to the police. And Principle Wells with you as my back up witness they have to take us seriously now." 

I falter for a second. "Back up witness? Well, I believe you and everything but were still just spoiled punk students to the cops and faculty. I just think we need to be very careful here." 

"Why? Careful of what?"   
"Nothing, except the Prescotts are a powerful family. I hope this won't backfire on us, that's all. Even though that rich bastard has earned some serious bad karma. He'll get it." 

Kate puts her head back in her hands and turns around. I feel guilty that I can't stop her being so lost and afraid but I know this is the only way I can truly help her in the long term. 

I stand by the door. "See you soon Kate, we will sort out this mess I promise." 

She nods bleakly with her head still in her hands. "Okay." 

I leave the room and try to process the conversation I've just had. I know she doesn't believe she'll ever get out of this mess, so I need to start working on proving her wrong. Somehow I will need to gather proof so we can go to the police without getting in trouble. 

I walk through the dorm hallway and see Juliet standing against the wall, texting on her phone outside Dana's room. I wonder if they settled yesterdays dispute. Dana's dorm room door is wide open but I knock anyway. 

Dana looks up. "Come in Max." She's lying on her bed, reading a book. 

"I'm guessing you probably heard about the argument between me and Juliet yesterday." 

I nod. 

"I knew it, this place just doesn't know how to stop the gossip." 

"So, what happened?" 

"Juliet thought I was sexting her boyfriend. Turns out, Victoria set the whole thing up to make us fall out."

"Doesn't she have anything better to do?"

"I know right. It's okay now but she caused a huge row. It was ridiculous. Juliet should know I would never do that to her but she gets super jealous when it comes to her boyfriend." 

"Victoria really does know how to stir things up."

"You're right Max. Why do you think gossip gets around this place so fast? Because of Victoria." 

"And now were gossiping about her. Which is what she wants I guess. But Kate has been so down lately because of this video going around. Victoria is making the whole thing so much worse." Although, I found some common ground with Victoria yesterday I still don't like the way she treats people.

She nods. "Yeah I thought so. I haven't heard a peep out of Kate for weeks. I know she's usually quiet but things just haven't been right with her lately." 

"I'm trying to get to the bottom of it at the moment." 

"That's good. I hope she gets the help she needs."

"I better get going now. See you around Dana." 

"See you around Max." 

I head outside. The sunrise is beautiful this morning, the sky is pale but filled with fiery hues of red and yellow, the large golden ball in the middle of it. Samual is sitting on one of the school benches, squirrels scattered around his feet as he feeds them. It makes me want to take a picture. 

I feel bad for Samual after the incident yesterday. I hope I didn't get him in trouble from setting up that paint can to fall.

"Hey Samuel. You're up early." 

He lifts his hand from the packet of squirrel food. "Oh hello, young Max. I do love the early morning. Everything is so calm and quiet and I can hear the animals waking up with me." From all directions birds are singing their morning anthem. 

"That's one thing I truly love about Arcadia Bay, it's all those cool animals in the forest." 

"The squirrels always come in the morning for food. I can hear them whisper. What animals do you see in the forest?" 

"Don't laugh, but I saw a doe that seemed to be looking right at me. Like it was trying to communicate." Knowing Samual he wouldn't think that's too weird. I don't think I could say that to anyone else without them looking at me funny. 

"Oh, that's your spirit animal. Nothing weird there, except you saw yours. Could be a sign about your destiny. What do I know? My spirit animal is a squirrel."

"So what do you think about that freak snow shower yesterday?"

"Another message from the earth to get our shit together. I will say that Samuel has never seen anything like that before."

"I so don't want to get in the way of your morning ritual. See you later Samuel." 

"Of course you will." 

I smile and turn around. Samual always speaks in a way as if he knows more than he what lets on, like he talks in riddles about the universe and just life in general. It's intriguing.

As I'm about to leave the dormitory site I bump into Warren just by the entrance. It seems very early for him to be up and about, standing by the entrance to the dorms as he scrolls mindlessly through his phone, but also looking around thoroughly every now and then. He has a black eye. My stomach flips, he was left alone with Nathan while I was rescued by Chloe. We just left him there to be beaten up.

"Warren, what are you doing here?" I ask. "I see you you have a black eye." 

He looks up, a little taken aback. "Oh nothing. Waiting for a call. I mean I already took the call. Anyway I wanted to rap about that action yesterday." I shake off his weird behavior, because I've seen him like this before. He gets super excited about things and just can't wait to spill it all out. 

"Yeah I got knocked on my ass by that dick." He pats the dark bruising around his eye gently. "I got him back though. I'm some personal superhero." 

"I'm sorry I got taken to safety while you were still there getting attacked, everything just went so fast. I didn't know what to do."

"It was pretty fast. It reminded me of some kind of action movie" He smiles, as though the thought excites him.

"And thanks for stepping in. You were pretty bad ass Warren. I owe you." I smile. 

"Oh yes you do." He laughs and points at his black eye. "That asshole really puts up a fight. So who was the girl you drove off with? She seemed pretty punk rock."

"An old friend. Chloe Price? We haven't seen each over in a while." 

"I bet you were glad to see blast up in that truck like a rock star. Which begs the question. Why is Nathan Prescott getting phyco on you?"

"I busted him in the bathroom yesterday with a gun. I'll give you the story later. Principle Wells is taking care of it now I hope. Even though he thinks I was talking bullshit. Prescott privilege and all." 

"Weird fucking week. Like that bizzaro snowfall yesterday. Speaking of dystopia, that drive in is having a 70's 'Planet of the apes marathon'. Let's go ape!"

"Yes that's exactly what I need. I love those old school ape films." I think a fun geeky night at the movies with Warren will be fun. 

"Well, that was easier than I thought cool. I'll text you the info." 

I wave as I leave the dorm site and head to the bus stop. 

On the parking Lott, I notice Nathan in the corner of my eye. I quickly turn my head around and see he's talking to David. Their too far away for me to hear what their saying. But I can't help but wonder if Nathan's just getting a casual telling off or if their talking about something they wouldn't want me to know about. Something about Kate or maybe even Rachel. I try not to think too much into it so soon, there's been a lot happening lately that's enough to make anyone paranoid. 

I wait outside the bus stop so I can meet Chloe. I can tell she's desperate to learn more about my powers.


	13. The Two Whales Diner

The bus arrives almost as soon as I get to the bus stop. The driver gives me a nod as I get on. The bus is almost empty as it usually is at this time. I take a seat near the back as I always do, put my headphones in and listen to 'Crosses' by 'Jose Gonzalez.' The engine bursts into life and the bus leaves Blackwell rushing away behind me. I place my head against the back of the seat and look out the window, at the cars and buildings rushing by. As I stare out the window, I realize this the first time I've actually been left with my own thoughts since I discovered my powers yesterday. It feels even stranger now I'm having time to mull it over. It still doesn't feel real, all this. It's like something out of somebody else's life and I'm just on the outside, watching it happen to me.

The song I'm listening to is almost finished when I see the Two Whales Diner outside the window. When I get out the smell of bacon wafts through the air. The Diner looks exactly the same to, exactly like your classic roadside American Diner. It still has the same sign on the rooftop, a large whale with 'Two Whales Diner' written inside of it. The big windows on the outside allow me to see the displays behind glass just in front of the bar, filled with mouth watering muffins, cupcakes and scones. I smile as flashbacks of being 13 years old come back to me. Chloe and I without a care in the world sitting in one of the booths giggling about something amongst ourselves as Joyce brings us out delicious crispy bacon or stacks of her buttery pancakes. 

Speaking of Chloe, she isn't here yet even after she told me a million times not to be late. I check my phone and open up a couple of messages from her. 

C- Running late. Grab a booth at the diner Mom will feed you.

M- Somebody better. I'll be lucky if you make it before noon.

I take a seat. Joyce leaves the kitchen door and smiles at me as she approaches my booth. She looks just the same as I remember with her blonde hair in a high bun and fierce brown eyes. 

"And there she is. A lovely young woman. How are you doing Max?" She places a cup of coffee on my table. I love how I didn't even have to ask. She remembers I need my daily coffee fix.

"Hi Joyce, it's nice to see you again. You look the same." 

"Like I'm still a waitress after all these years?" She places a hand on her hip but smirks slightly.

"No, like you still look pretty." 

"Nice save kid your still smart. But not that smart. Now you get busted for smoking pot." My face begins to burn. "I heard the whole sordid story from David. I'm sorry this was how you had to meet him. He's a good man no matter what Chloe says." 

My eyes suddenly seem fixed on the table. "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't even smoke like ever. It was almost an accident. Very stupid. I'm sorry." I force myself to look at Joyce, it's almost like I'm afraid she will see the lie in my eyes. 

She nods slowly. "It surprised me fierce I was hoping you could be a good influence in her life now." 

"I will be. Promise. I know things were bad for you and Chloe. I feel bad I didn't call. Now my folks are in Seattle and I'm all alone at Blackwell. It's my karma." 

"You did the right thing. You moved forward with your life. I did after William passed on. Chloe, Chloe choose to stay angry. Anyway I hope I see more of you. Chloe needs an old friend again." 

"Joyce, I am so sorry about William. I have great memories of him." It's still weird that he's gone I almost expect him to come rushing into the diner right now, surprising Joyce on her shift. I guess I didn't experience a 'William-less' Arcadia for long before I ventured to Seattle. 

"I'm glad. That was his gift to us. Wonderful memories. Even if Chloe doesn't understand yet." 

"Chloe must have changed a lot during that time." 

"Oh she hit all the phases. Expulsion, running away, drugs, bad boys, piercings, blue hair. Now she's gotta rebel against her step-father." She sighs. 

"I see why... I mean." I couldn't finish. I wanted to tell her the way he acted yesterday but I have to remind myself he is Joyce's husband so I shouldn't complain about him too much to her face.

"Do you? He's not as much as a hard ass as you think. But you did tell him you had a joint right? You took that responsibility?" 

I nod. "David scared me when he said he might have my scholarship taken away for that stupid joint."

"Nobody's in trouble over a doobie, Max. And I admire that you took the heat for Chloe. Like a good friend. But Chloe does push David and it's not fair. He paid his dues in a war. He does care about her, along with the other students at Blackwell." 

"I get it Joyce, I know Chloe likes to stir things up." 

"Yeah, she does provoke people. Especially David. I just want us to be a family soon. I guess it's all about time." 

"I think you're right Joyce." 

"So, now let's get down to the nitty gritty. What do you want to eat?" 

I take a good long think back to all the delicious breakfasts I've had at the Two Whales Diner. There's been stacks of pancakes, Belgium waffles or maple bacon cooked in an omelette. My mouth waters at the thought and I know exactly what I want. 

"I was dreaming about your bacon omelette." 

"Now finish your coffee." Joyce smiles and returns to the kitchen. 

I drink my coffee and stare out the window at the lighthouse in the distance. It looks so small and mysterious from here. I still can't believe what happened there yesterday, that snowfall in the middle of an 80 degree day. It has to be connected to that tornado on Friday and my powers have to be linked in somehow. Maybe I was given these powers to stop the tornado, but why me? Why weren't they given to somebody who would actually know what they were doing?

I ponder it all over for a while and before I know it Joyce arrives to my table with a bacon omelette. 

"I can hear your stomach rumbling from here Max. Here, you'll love this." She puts the plate on the table in front of me and my stomach does indeed rumble at the sight of the crispy streaks of bacon encased in the golden brown omelette. 

I rub my hands together in anticipation. "I'm drooling like a baby." 

"Still can't believe you're a woman. When I look at pictures of Chloe." She stops and looks over her left shoulder. "Speak of the devil." 

I look up and Chloe has just entered the Diner with a smirk on her face as she approaches my booth. 

"Mom and Max together again!" She says. 

"And Chloe looking for a free meal. You've got your whole damn college fund on your tab." Says Joyce. 

"I'm treating Chloe for breakfast." I say. 

"Are you atoning for yesterday?"   
"Oh God, Mom. Please do not give Max any shit for that. She apologized."

"I know she did. Max is a good girl.. woman. She's 18 now." 

"Too old to get lectures from you or Sergeant Pepper."

Joyce frowns."Call him David if you don't want to be lectured. You only get one damn slice of bacon today." She returns to the bar and Chloe huffs. 

"You guys are still the same." I laugh. 

"Another reason to blow this town." Joyce's head snaps up as she stops cleaning a worktop with a cloth and shakes her head at Chloe. 

Chloe shrugs and races towards the jukebox, not far from our booth. "What is this crap on the jukebox?"

She presses some buttons and the jukebox starts playing heavy rock music. "Now that that's out of the way." She dives back into the seat of the booth. 

"So Super Max, let's talk about your superpower." 

I look out the window at the lighthouse, where I had the vision yesterday. "I don't have any explanation and I can't explain why I saw that crazy fucking tornado." 

She slams her hands on the table, making me jump, a huge grin on her face. 

"So? That was just a daydream I want proof you can rewind time!" 

"Wasn't the snow enough to convince you?" 

She shakes her head. "I'm going to need more proof than that Max. Come on show me something cool." 

I stay silent for a moment, thinking. "Could you show me what you have in your pockets?" 

"What?" 

"This is how I'm going to convince you." 

She shrugs and pulls her jean pocket inside out, pulling a lot of junk along with it. She puts it on the table in front of me. 

I scan the items on the table. "So you have, cigarettes, a panda keychain and of course you have a parking ticket." I laugh. "And..." I count out some bronze coins on the table."86 cents." 

"What's this about?" She asks. I stare at the table for a little while longer making sure I don't forget anything. 

"Max, what are you doing?" 

I hesitate and hold my hand out in front of me willing time to go backwards. So I can tell Chloe everything she has in her pockets and blow her mind. Everything turns red again and it seems as though Chloe is putting everything back in her pockets. I wait a little, before putting my hand back down and everything returns to normal. 

"I can tell you every item you have in your pocket." I say. 

"You have x-ray vision dude! I don't even know what's in my pockets." 

I laugh. "You have a panda keychain, a parking ticket, umm cigarettes, a parking ticket and 86 cents." 

Her eyes go wide. She starts emptying the contents of her pocket onto the table. "I swear that's true but there's now way you guessed every..." She freezes and stares at the table, at the keychain, cigarettes, parking ticket and the 86 cents. 

"I literally just got chills all over my neck." She looks at me, her eyes still wide. "You have powers." 

I smile.

Joyce returns to the table with the other bacon omelette for Chloe. "Take that crap off the table Chloe." 

"Sure Mom." She sighs and shoves everything back in her pocket. 

Joyce puts the plate in front of Chloe. 

"How's the food Max?"

"Better than I remembered." I say. 

"Very good save." 

Chloe digs into her bacon omelette quickly cutting into it with her knife and fork and shoveling it in. I'd been so busy talking to Chloe I haven't eaten much of mine so I start digging in too. 

"Man, I'm hungry like the wolf." She says.   
"Clearly." I laugh as I eat mine at a more human pace. 

"I'm freaking out about what just happened." She says. "You'll have to show me more. Something way cooler so I'll believe you without any doubt." 

"Guessing every detail of what was in your pockets wasn't enough?" I ask. 

She shrugs. "I guess it would just be cool to see what else your power can do." 

"This isn't a toy Chloe. I do have to be careful how I use it." 

"Screw that! Of course it's a toy, the best toy ever. You can bang anyone with no strings attached rewind time and boom it's like it never happened." 

"Grow up." I laugh.

She leans her elbows on the table and leans forward. "Maybe you made a move on me and I'd never know." She whispers. 

"Yes that's what I did." I roll my eyes. 

"You can rewind time Max that's fucking insane. We have to play!"

"I don't have time." 

"You did not just say that!" 

I start having a tickely feeling under my nose like something is trickling down. I wipe it away and look at my hand. It's blood. 

"Hey check out your nose. You okay?" 

I never have nosebleeds so it's a little weird but I shake it off. "Too much excitement see what happens when we hook up again." 

"Then lets go to one of my lairs and fully test out your power. You need a sidekick to guide you." 

"Okay girl wonder, show me the way." 

We finish our last few mouth falls of the delicious bacon omelette and stand up. Just as we get to the door I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Okay, super girl let's go to my secret place." Says Chloe.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. "It's Kate Marsh from Blackwell." 

"Big whoop. You don't call me once in five years and now your all over some beeatch you see every day at school? I see how you roll so go ahead chat up Kate Marsh from Blackwell. I've got other people to hang out with to." 

I brush her off and click answer. I've been so worried about Kate lately, if she needs me I have to be there for her. 

"Hey Kate, what's up?" 

"Please don't let your best friend get in the way." Says Chloe. 

I ignore her. "You okay?" 

Behind me I can hear Joyce and Chloe starting to argue. 

"I just wanted to ask about getting the proof. We're going to work on it soon, right?" She asks. 

"I promise Kate I won't forget. I swear. Just do your homework and don't stress." 

She sighs. "Okay." 

Joyce goes back to the kitchen and Chloe throws her arms in the air. 

"I really don't think we should go into this right now I'll call you later okay?" 

"Okay thanks Max." She says. 

"Speak to you soon." I hang up and when I turn around Chloe is frowning at me. 

"Thanks Max. If you'd rather chill with Kate please, go ahead."

"You are ridiculous, I'm chilling with you okay?" 

"For now. Let's rock."

We leave the dinar, Chloe closing the door a little harder than necessary behind us. 

I didn't like this new jealous side of Chloe.


End file.
